PBA 058
7:15:34 PM Canto: Okay, five days have passed since you brought the blessed water back from the Temple for Tarak. The next few days are pretty uneventful. No one asks you to do anything. 7:16:10 PM Canto: You have time to resupply. Get stuff like clothes, foods, prostitutes, what have you. 7:17:41 PM Canto: Vel actually comes to hang out with you guys -- turns out he's getting a new ship and will be shipping out soon himself. 7:19:07 PM Canto: Nation has been busy, working with Aziz and making somer epairs to his navigational systems. 7:19:54 PM Canto: The one guy you got Utlan-Tari protection for, the chitin expert, in return, sends over a barrel of caustic solvent specifically designed to eat through chitin. 7:21:14 PM Canto: Eventually, you are informed that Nation needs a thing for his systems called 'Crystallized Epiphany'. you haven't been able to find it on this plane, however. 7:21:26 PM Canto: Lessee, what else. 7:22:06 PM Canto: Oh. As it turns out, the city that Wynn apparently has a price on her head in? 7:22:40 PM Wynn: ((Yes?)) 7:23:25 PM Canto: Selethrae -- it's the name of a Drow city located somewhere under Menelunin. 7:23:47 PM Janis: ((So, once we do get back home...there might be trouble)) 7:24:51 PM Canto: Yeah, so make of that what you will. 7:25:21 PM Canto: Vel comes by one morning. He's in full uniform. Very dashing. 7:25:44 PM Janis: Nice threads. 7:25:46 PM Wynn: Good morning. 7:27:04 PM Canto: He smiles! "I'm headed out to meet my new crew. I'm sure I'll see you out there somewhere." 7:27:20 PM Nilani: Nilani looks up from her spellbook and smiles, then continues reading. 7:27:32 PM Janis: Probably. Small multiverse. 7:27:55 PM Canto: Vel: And at the same time, unimaginably huge. I have something for you, though. Or, for Nation. 7:28:10 PM Canto: He tosses Wynn a scrollcase! 7:28:21 PM Wynn: Wynn catches it! 7:28:55 PM Wynn: What is it? 7:29:11 PM Quintilian: Quintilian looks up from his writing. 7:29:29 PM Quintilian: I wouldn't say it's unimaginable. 7:31:02 PM Canto: Vel: Nation mentioned 'Crystalized Epiphany'. We con't have it here, but those are the coordinates for an Earth-Aligned plane where you should be able to find it. If you want to test out those repairs he's been working on to his navigation. 7:31:17 PM Wynn: Oh, thank you. 7:32:07 PM Quintilian: Earth-aligned? 7:32:14 PM Canto: Vel: Hey, you've done a lot for me, and my people. I appreciate it. 7:32:33 PM Canto: Vel: Yeah. Elemental Earth is dominant there. 7:33:44 PM Janis: Cool. 7:34:21 PM Quintilian: I do speak Terran. If that helps. 7:35:12 PM Canto: Vel: It likely will. Those coordinates should take you in the vincinity of a city called Garnet. look for a merchant named Turgan. He's an old friend of mine. 7:35:26 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 7:35:51 PM Quintilian: What does he look like? 7:37:21 PM Canto: Vel: Tall fella. Barrel-chested. White hair, green eyes. Super-loud. 7:37:46 PM Quintilian: Quintilian nods. 7:38:17 PM Canto: Vel: Just ask around in the marketplace and the pubs, failing that, you'll find him. 7:38:36 PM Janis: Janis nods 7:39:14 PM Quintilian: Right. 7:40:34 PM Canto: Vel: all right, well, I'm off. Good luck out there. 7:40:43 PM Wynn: You too. 7:40:46 PM Quintilian: We'll need it. 7:40:51 PM Nilani: Safe travels. 7:40:59 PM Janis: see you 7:41:07 PM Canto: He leaves! 7:41:38 PM Janis: ...So...looks like we'll be jumping soon. 7:42:05 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 7:42:05 PM Quintilian: Quintilian makes a face. 7:42:24 PM Canto: Nation: The sooner, the better. I need the Crystallized Epiphany to upgrade my multi-dimensional sensor systems. 7:42:46 PM Janis: Right, get the thing to fix the blah blah so we can something. 7:42:48 PM Janis: Got it. 7:42:48 PM Wynn: It'll be good to be doing something again. We've spent too much time in one place. 7:43:10 PM Janis: We should keep an eye on this plane though. 7:43:38 PM Janis: Utlan-Tari and Mhirit-Tari have interests very close to us. Anything develops there, we wanna know about it. 7:44:20 PM Quintilian: Quintilian nods. 7:45:31 PM Canto: Nation: Or we could keep jumping blind, Janis. That's fine, too. 7:45:52 PM Wynn: Should I bring this up to the bridge, Nation? 7:45:58 PM Canto: Nation: Nah. 7:46:04 PM Canto: His avatar appears in front of you! 7:46:16 PM Wynn: Wynn hands him the thing! 7:46:35 PM Canto: Nation: But with the repairs that we have going now, we can return to this plane when we need to. 7:47:01 PM Janis: Yes. That is good. 7:47:10 PM Janis: I recommend we make this plane home base. 7:47:29 PM Wynn: I don't understand what purpose that would have. 7:47:39 PM Quintilian: I'm not a fan of this particular plane. 7:47:42 PM Canto: Nation: It's safe, air-ship friendly, and good for resupplying. 7:47:49 PM Janis: When we're not going somewhere specific to get stuff or jumping to find home, we hit back here to make sure nothing major has developed. 7:48:39 PM Wynn: It'll be in our database should we need to return to resupply, but I think we'd be better off just continuing our search. 7:50:02 PM Canto: Nation: Anyway, everyone's on board. You should strap in so we can jump. 7:50:25 PM Janis: Ok...give me a sec. 7:50:31 PM Janis: Janis finds nearest chair and sits down 7:50:38 PM Wynn: Wynn continues sitting. 7:51:25 PM Quintilian: Quintilian bookmarks his book, sets it down and grabs the arms of his chair. 7:51:45 PM Canto: You feel the ship thrrrrrrrm around you as Nation disengages from the dock and flies away before he jumps. 7:52:06 PM Nilani: Nilani sits on the floor. 7:52:25 PM Canto: Will saaaaaaaaaaves. 7:52:45 PM Janis: ((22)) 7:52:55 PM Wynn: ((15.)) 7:54:24 PM Nilani: ((21)) 7:54:41 PM Quintilian: ((6.)) 7:55:44 PM Canto: Quint passes out! 7:55:49 PM Canto: The rest of you are fine. 7:56:10 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 7:56:48 PM Wynn: ((wouldn't he have just slumped in the CHAIR he was sitting in? lol)) 7:56:55 PM Canto: Yep. 7:57:04 PM Canto: That is why he is sitting on the chair. 7:57:21 PM Janis: Wynn, your boyfriend passed out again. 7:57:33 PM Quintilian: Quintilian is out cold, though, and pale. 7:57:43 PM Wynn: Thank you for your keen observation skills, Janis. 7:57:54 PM Janis: What I'm here for. 7:58:07 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks and rolls her eyes, but will go over to where he's sitting to try to wake him up... gently. 7:59:46 PM Quintilian: Quintilian stirs. 8:00:18 PM Canto: Nation's Voice: I've got... one portal established, to the closest settlement. Which is probably this city, Garnet. They don't have any docking facilities, so. Huh. Earth-planes are always so weird. 8:00:46 PM Quintilian: ... let me guess, they eat humanoids. 8:01:48 PM Canto: Nation: What? No. The sky always has a ceiling. 8:02:01 PM Quintilian: ... what? 8:02:07 PM Janis: ...so...it's underground? 8:02:12 PM Wynn: Like a cave? 8:02:27 PM Canto: Nation: No, that implies that there's an aboveground. 8:02:56 PM Janis: ...so...the ground just goes on...forever? 8:03:56 PM Canto: Nation: Kind of? 8:04:10 PM Canto: Nation: Go take a look, if you want. 8:04:43 PM Quintilian: ... I'm not sure which is eerier, the sky going on forever or the ground going on forever. 8:05:22 PM Janis: Janis goes to take a look 8:05:24 PM Wynn: I think that's my cue to go get dressed. 8:05:51 PM Wynn: Wynn goes to get her armor on! 8:06:51 PM Quintilian: ... do you need any help? 8:07:08 PM Wynn: ...sure. 8:08:16 PM Canto: You go up to the observation dome! It looks like a normal evening, until your eyes adjust a bit. And you realize that it's not a sky, but a very high ceiling.. There is some mist at the top, creating an illusion of clouds, and what you thought were stars are actually luminscent gems set into the ceiling of what appears to be a massive, massive cavern. 8:09:18 PM Canto: Below, you see a port city, sitting on the edge of a massive, subterranean sea that you can't see the other side of from here. 8:11:21 PM Janis: ...well, we should head down, I guess. 8:11:25 PM Janis: Look for Vel's friend. 8:11:35 PM Quintilian: Quintilian returns with Wynn. 8:11:56 PM Wynn: Ready? 8:12:11 PM Quintilian: I wonder if the aesthetic resemblance of the ceiling to a night sky is significant. 8:12:15 PM Quintilian: Yes. 8:13:27 PM Canto: Also, you divine people? Are no longer on a strongly divine plane. You feel its absence! 8:14:25 PM Canto: So... that would be Janis and Wynn. 8:14:40 PM Canto: You no longer feel that constant thrum of well-being. 8:14:48 PM Quintilian: Quintilian is so happy about that. 8:15:00 PM Wynn: Wynn makes no outward show of it. 8:16:08 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the portal! 8:16:15 PM Janis: Janis follows 8:16:18 PM Quintilian: Quintilian does too. 8:16:29 PM Nilani: Nilani strides along behind 8:16:34 PM Quintilian: I wonder if the jumps will ever get better. 8:17:02 PM Wynn: I hope so. 8:17:06 PM Wynn: Wynn opens the portal. 8:17:24 PM Canto: Whats your AC flatfooted, Wynn? 8:18:01 PM Wynn: ((21, same as not, since I'm guessing my negative dex doesn't go away)) 8:18:17 PM Wynn: ((oh wait, 18. shield's on her back)) 8:18:19 PM Canto: Wynn is hit! 8:18:25 PM Canto: By a broom. 8:18:42 PM Canto: That falls backward out of the closet that your portal apparently connected to. 8:18:51 PM Canto: It makes a 'bong' noise. 8:18:54 PM Wynn: Wynn lets it bounce off her. 8:18:57 PM Canto: When it hits her armor. 8:19:05 PM Quintilian: Quintilian blinks. 8:19:07 PM Janis: .......ok then. 8:19:18 PM Janis: .......so far, this is the best jump yet. 8:19:26 PM Canto: Interestingly, the broom handle is made of worked bone. 8:19:45 PM Wynn: Wynn opens the closet door! 8:20:12 PM Canto: You see to be in a warehouse of some kind! Mostly empty. 8:20:28 PM Canto: The door itself isn't wood, it's made out of some kind of light metal. 8:23:28 PM Wynn: Hello? 8:23:37 PM Janis: Hi. 8:23:49 PM Canto: There's no one in there. 8:23:56 PM Wynn: ...not you, Janis. 8:24:05 PM Wynn: Wynn moves into the warehouse, looking for an exit. 8:24:10 PM Janis: Janis follows 8:24:26 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows 8:24:47 PM Quintilian: Quintilian too. 8:27:14 PM Canto: Easy enough to find. The building, and all buildings that you can see, are either carved from the rock of the massive cavern, or built of stone bricks. The people here are mostly humanoid -- dwarves, gnomes, some humans, very few elves. Genasii of the Earth variety. 8:27:44 PM Janis: Interesting. 8:27:51 PM Wynn: Let's find the marketplace then. 8:28:33 PM Janis: Janis asks around for directions to the marketplace. 8:29:40 PM Canto: What languages does Janis speak? 8:30:04 PM Janis: ((Elven, Gnome, Common, Druidic, Infernal.)) 8:30:31 PM Canto: Okay. You can ask around in Gnomish and get an answer, get pointed in the right direction! 8:30:45 PM Janis: Janis does that and heads in that direction 8:31:37 PM Quintilian: Quintilian sticks with the girls! 8:31:40 PM Wynn: Wynn too! 8:32:04 PM Nilani: Nilani continues awkwardly shuffling along. 8:32:43 PM Canto: YOu find the marketplace! A merchant shoves a raw, fresh cavefish into Quint's face, enticingly. 8:33:22 PM Janis: Janis now begins asking around about Turgan. 8:34:45 PM Janis: ((Unless Quint wants to try in Terran?)) 8:34:47 PM Canto: Roll diplomacy. 8:35:03 PM Janis: ((11)) 8:35:21 PM Canto: They do not take Janis seriously! 8:35:23 PM Quintilian: Quintilian avoids the fish! 8:35:30 PM Quintilian: Quintilian does ask around in Terran, though. 8:35:47 PM Quintilian: ((32.)) 8:35:49 PM Janis: ...can you believe that. 8:35:56 PM Janis: Jackasses. 8:36:00 PM Canto: But they do offer her some candy. 8:36:11 PM Janis: Janis glares them down. 8:36:20 PM Canto: ((ROCK candy.)) 8:36:25 PM Canto: ((Ha.)) 8:36:31 PM Wynn: Wynn just stands by, ready to interfere if anyone gets out of line. ((She only speaks Common, so.... she's kinda lost. lol)) 8:38:30 PM Canto: Quint, however, gets directed to a stall in the corner of the market. 8:38:46 PM Quintilian: Quintilian heads in that direction, looking determined. 8:38:49 PM Janis: Janis grumbles about this loudly. 8:38:57 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. 8:39:00 PM Janis: Janis follows, anyway, though 8:39:23 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows 8:41:13 PM Canto: The stall in question offers exotic treasures! Driftwood sculputes, driftwood clocks. Even a driftwoof endtable. 8:42:36 PM Canto: It is manned by a handsome man with grey skin, and darker grey mottling, wearing a cloak made of a bear. He has white hair and green eyes. 8:43:09 PM Janis: Turgan? 8:43:09 PM Quintilian: Hi. 8:48:13 PM Canto: He looks up at you. "Hello friends! Welcome to Turgan's famous Stall of Wonders! You have come to see treasures and rarities!" 8:48:42 PM Wynn: ((Common or something else?)) 8:50:13 PM Quintilian: What kind of treasures and rarities? 8:50:41 PM Janis: We're looking for something very special. 8:51:08 PM Janis: It's called 'Crystalized Epiphany'. 8:51:19 PM Canto: He is speaking a form of heavily accented common. 8:54:37 PM Canto: He holds up a prarie dog carved of driftwood. "This? This is not just wood. This is wood that has been in an *ocean*." 8:55:40 PM Canto: "Crystallized Epiphany, eh? Why you look for this?" 8:55:50 PM Canto: He stands up. He's eight feet tall. 8:55:54 PM Wynn: You know Vel Voidsail? 8:56:28 PM Canto: He pets the driftwood praerie dog absently. "Ahh, Captain Vel? YEs! You want friends discount?" 8:56:42 PM Quintilian: ... there aren't any oceans here? 8:57:08 PM Wynn: He told us you might know where to find the.... Crystallized Epiphany. 9:01:25 PM Canto: Turgan: No! no oceans. Rivers, and seas only! Some lakes. 9:01:39 PM Canto: Turgan: But why you need the crystals? 9:01:54 PM Wynn: Our ship is damaged. 9:03:01 PM Canto: Turgan: Hmm. So you are not from here, yes? 9:03:09 PM Janis: Nope. 9:07:02 PM Canto: Turgan points over the city toward the waterfront, and a bit above and behind it, to where a lighthouse sits carved from a rock outcropping. "Perhaps we make deal, then. I have crystals you need. But I need lightstone from old lighthouse." 9:07:40 PM Janis: Let me guess. It's full of monsters and traps, yes? 9:08:51 PM Canto: Turgan grins, petting the driftwood prairie dog. "Bandits. And maybe is haunted." 9:08:58 PM Quintilian: That's a lake? 9:09:05 PM Janis: ...maybe? 9:09:51 PM Canto: Turgan: MAybe sea? Don't know. But is big. 9:10:16 PM Wynn: Bandits. Law breakers? 9:10:45 PM Janis: I would guess so. ...unless Bandit means, like, puppy here or something. 9:11:04 PM Canto: Turgan: Bandit means bandit. 9:11:38 PM Wynn: Just making sure they're not innocents. 9:12:48 PM Canto: Turgan: No. Bandits. There is old fortress protecting approach to lighthouse -- that is where they lair. 9:13:27 PM Janis: Ok. So, we bring you this light rock from the bandits and maybe ghosts, you give us what we need? 9:15:21 PM Canto: Turgan: Yes! Lightstone is in old lighthouse. I think that's why bandits are there, to get lightstone. Or to keep others from getting lightstone. 9:16:12 PM Canto: Turgan: City is building new lighthouse, see? But Bandits keep sabotaging it. City dies without trade, and need lighthouse for trade. 9:16:27 PM Janis: Got it. 9:16:39 PM Janis: Solve the lighthouse problem, bring the stone, we get our thing. 9:16:40 PM Wynn: Then why do you need us to get the lightstone instead of just eradicating the bandit threat? 9:16:42 PM Janis: Sounds simple. 9:17:06 PM Janis: I'm guessing that's where the maybe haunted part comes in. 9:17:08 PM Canto: Turgan: One will likely lead to other. But I think that bandits plan on ransoming Lightstone. 9:17:44 PM Wynn: Let's get this over with then. 9:18:35 PM Canto: ((Gonna pause here, I need to go afk.)) 9:57:29 PM Canto: On 4/2/15, at 9:56 PM, Canto wrote: > You can see the lighthouse outside the town and up a rock outcropping. The path is barred by a small hold. 9:57:45 PM Quintilian: Hmm. 9:58:27 PM Wynn: Hmm? 9:59:10 PM Janis: Something wrong, Quint? 9:59:32 PM Canto: Turgan: The hold is leftover from when Garnet was a military port. Lighthouse was important for resupplying ships, and was popular target. 9:59:50 PM Canto: Turgan: Hold is now half-collapsed. BAndits are probably in uncollapsed half. 10:00:05 PM Janis: Well, let's go collapse that half then. 10:00:23 PM Quintilian: I'm just thinking. 10:00:28 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 10:00:53 PM Janis: Thinking about what? 10:01:25 PM Wynn: Collapsing a fort is probably not the easiest or the best way to do this. 10:01:39 PM Janis: I was just saying cool stuff. 10:01:55 PM Janis: I didn't mean we should actually collapse the fort. I'm not stupid. 10:04:11 PM Canto: Turgan: You probably could not collapse it anyway. Also, it is possibly haunted. 10:04:31 PM Janis: You keep saying that. Haunted how? 10:05:53 PM Quintilian: We're fairly accustomed to ghosts. 10:06:45 PM Canto: Turgan: Oh, just old legends. Ghosts of old soldiers, that sort of thing. 10:07:23 PM Wynn: I'm sure it will be fine. 10:07:29 PM Wynn: Shall we? 10:07:55 PM Janis: Yep, let's roll out. 10:07:58 PM Janis: Janis leaves 10:08:58 PM Canto: Okay! you guys head out in the direction of the lighthouse. 10:09:41 PM Canto: As you get closer to the docks, though, you can see, oddly, that the sea isn't made of water, it's made of trillions and trillions of tiny quartz like pebbles. 10:09:56 PM Quintilian: A rock sea. 10:10:04 PM Wynn: Wynn will get in front and pull her shield down, just in case. 10:10:23 PM Janis: You think there are fish in that? 10:10:26 PM Janis: Rock fish? 10:10:41 PM Wynn: I don't know. 10:11:04 PM Canto: You're still in the city right now. 10:12:50 PM Quintilian: Probably bulettes. 10:13:00 PM Canto: Roll notice, guyssssss. 10:13:16 PM Quintilian: ((8!)) 10:13:22 PM Wynn: ((10.)) 10:13:24 PM Nilani: (( 24 )) 10:13:30 PM Janis: ((28)) 10:15:38 PM Canto: Janis and Nilani! You are are of EYES on you. You're being watched. It could be because there aren't a lot of elves here, this is true. 10:16:22 PM Janis: ((Can we tell if they're staring at Wynn or Quint?)) 10:17:03 PM Canto: No, but Wynn and Quint, or Qwynnt, seem oblivious. 10:17:48 PM Janis: whispers Somebody's watching us. 10:17:53 PM Janis: ...I think. 10:18:00 PM Wynn: Let them watch. 10:18:26 PM Janis: Janis becomes very subconscious of her ears and hides them further under her hair. 10:18:49 PM Quintilian: I'm not going to put on a show. 10:18:55 PM Quintilian: Quintilian frowns. 10:18:56 PM Canto: You find a road leading out of town, and up the hill toward the fortress. 10:20:27 PM Wynn: Wynn goes! 10:21:24 PM Canto: Okay! You head up the cobblestone road! So many cobblestone roads in this city, by the way. Go ahead and roll another notice check. 10:21:55 PM Janis: ((unnat 20)) 10:22:24 PM Nilani: (( 11 )) 10:22:46 PM Wynn: ((8.)) 10:25:58 PM Quintilian: ((9.)) 10:27:15 PM Canto: As you guys are headed out of the city toward the lighthouse complex, Janis catches sight of a multicolored pattern of light shooting up above you, like a flare, or some kind of firework. 10:28:33 PM Janis: I think they've seen us coming. 10:28:53 PM Janis: It looks like somebody shot some kind of signal from the lighthouse complex. 10:29:11 PM Wynn: Keep your eyes open. 10:32:17 PM Quintilian: ... I think I'm still recovering from the jump. 10:32:52 PM Janis: Why? 10:33:59 PM Quintilian: Because it's traumatic. 10:34:07 PM Quintilian: I see every possibility I ever could have been. 10:34:19 PM Quintilian: Every time. 10:34:30 PM Janis: .......ok... 10:35:34 PM Canto: ((Sorry, back now.)) So, you head up. the path comes to a crossroad, and there are some signs written in Terran indicating where each path leads. 10:35:58 PM Wynn: What's it say? 10:35:59 PM Janis: Quint. You're up. 10:37:56 PM Canto: The sign on the left says 'Emerald'. The one on the right says 'Agate'. The one in the middle says Lighthouse Hold. 10:38:28 PM Janis: ...we should check out Emerald later. I bet there's some cool stuff there. 10:39:43 PM Quintilian: Quintilian does translate. Sorry! 10:41:11 PM Wynn: Wynn heads down the middle path! 10:41:15 PM Janis: Janis follows 10:42:08 PM Nilani: Nilani continues along with the others. 10:43:47 PM Quintilian: Quintilian does too. 10:44:00 PM Canto: After a bit, you see the hold! It is an imposting stone edifice. The entrance is flanked by two towers, but one is half crumbled. 10:45:27 PM Janis: This must be it. How do we proceed? 10:46:13 PM Quintilian: Wynn should go first, with Nilani and I checking for traps before she steps anywhere questionable. 10:46:15 PM Wynn: Wynn heads up to the entrance. 10:46:44 PM Janis: Janis hangs back but follows everyone else. 10:48:08 PM Canto: Roll notice, everyone. 10:48:20 PM Janis: ((14)) 10:48:30 PM Wynn: ((17.)) 10:48:44 PM Nilani: (( 15 )) 10:49:23 PM Quintilian: ((19.)) 10:49:29 PM Quintilian: ((Totally wasted my 20 for the night, guys.)) 10:50:11 PM Canto: YOu guys all see figures moving around in the windows of the tower, and in the windows over the large double doors. 10:50:30 PM Janis: ((How far up? Could I shoot them?)) 10:51:25 PM Canto: They are shootable from where you are, yes. 10:51:26 PM Wynn: ...maybe we should knock. 10:51:42 PM Janis: Janis tries to shoot one 10:51:54 PM Quintilian: Quintilian stops her. 10:51:55 PM Canto: Roll. 10:52:00 PM Quintilian: Wait, don't do that, what are you doing? 10:52:01 PM Janis: ((24)) 10:52:16 PM Canto: Quint, roll to stop. Um. Reflex save. 10:54:20 PM Quintilian: ((15)) 10:54:34 PM Quintilian: You have to stop shooting at everyone. 10:54:41 PM Canto: Quint grabs Janis bow and pulls it down before she fires. 10:54:59 PM Janis: ((Whisper yells)) But they're right there! 10:55:15 PM Quintilian: What if they have a hostage? 10:55:29 PM Janis: ............... 10:56:16 PM Wynn: What if they aren't the bandits? 10:58:11 PM Janis: ..............fine... 10:58:57 PM Wynn: Wynn reaches up to knock and pauses to let someone say no before knocking. 10:59:57 PM Janis: Janis allows it and takes her bow back 11:00:28 PM Quintilian: Right. 11:00:46 PM Canto: The door is stone! There's a pair of giant knockers. 11:00:50 PM Wynn: Wynn knocks! 11:01:49 PM Canto: The sound is far louder than it should be, some kind of magic at work here! foul sorcery, making things louder. 11:02:52 PM Canto: you hear a voice from above you! 11:02:59 PM Canto: "...what do you want?" 11:03:24 PM Quintilian: A magic rock. 11:03:33 PM Quintilian: What do you want? 11:04:55 PM Canto: "For you to go away. you have twenty arrows on you right now. Turn around, and go back to the city." 11:05:16 PM Wynn: That's no way to greet a guest. 11:05:39 PM Quintilian: You're not the least bit curious? 11:07:30 PM Canto: "Curious about what? You're a gang of armed and armored mercenaries, here to either drive us out or get access to the lighthouse." 11:08:01 PM Janis: What's so bad about us getting access to the lighthouse? 11:08:39 PM Wynn: It depends. I'd personally like to have a chat with whoever's in charge here rather than just forcing our way in. 11:09:04 PM Quintilian: We're not mercenaries. 11:10:06 PM Canto: "We don't want any cookies, and we're fine with the gods we have, thank you." 11:10:23 PM Quintilian: We're willing to pay for what we want. 11:11:08 PM Wynn: Wynn mutters under her breath, "Something's evil." 11:11:38 PM Canto: "You are welcome in. Just leave your weapons and armor on the ground outside and we'll open the door." 11:12:17 PM Wynn: Ha. 11:12:41 PM Janis: Why can't we wear armor? 11:12:59 PM Janis: You have twenty arrows pinned on us, I'd like something between them and my flesh, thank you. 11:13:57 PM Canto: "Our house, our rules. If you just want to talk, or parlay, you have nothing to worry about." 11:14:28 PM Quintilian: ... maybe we should do it Janis's way after all. 11:14:38 PM Wynn: Wynn grits her teeth. 11:14:47 PM Janis: Janis looks around to check for cover. 11:16:03 PM Janis: ((Are there places we could hide out here?)) 11:16:57 PM Wynn: Send someone out or we will come in. (unnat 20 intimidate) 11:17:40 PM Canto: About twenty feet to your left there is the crumbled tower. YOu could take cover in the rubble over there. 11:17:56 PM Canto: "Okay! We'll send someone out." 11:18:19 PM Canto: You guys here a thmp thmp thmp as the stone door in front of you vibrates! 11:18:21 PM Quintilian: They're probably going to shoot us. 11:18:30 PM Janis: Janis readies her bow 11:19:45 PM Canto: Roll initiative! 11:20:00 PM Janis: ((6)) 11:20:04 PM Wynn: ((8.)) 11:20:13 PM Nilani: (( 21 )) 11:20:17 PM Quintilian: ((Also 8.)) 11:20:25 PM Quintilian: ((My dex is 14.)) 11:21:18 PM Janis: ((I'd just assume your dex is higher than Wynn's)) 11:21:28 PM Canto: Round 1: Nilani, ?, ?, Quint, Wynn, Janis 11:21:36 PM Canto: Nilani 11:24:12 PM Nilani: Nilani waits to see what happens. ((readying an action to dash away if something dangerous is headed in my direction.)) 11:24:29 PM Canto: How close is Wynn to the door? 11:24:52 PM Wynn: umm... closest. close enough to knock, then a step back. 11:25:11 PM Canto: It is a double door. 11:26:04 PM Wynn: ((Between the others and the door, but back far enough that the door wouldn't hit her when it opened. That'd just be silly.)) 11:26:19 PM Canto: k. 11:27:07 PM Canto: Wynn, gimme a STR check. 11:27:44 PM Wynn: ((13, and AC is now 21, just fyi)) 11:29:00 PM Canto: The doors fly open and you are knocked prone as a minotaur charges out, bowling you over. 11:31:13 PM Canto: Then arrows fliy out from the tower and the windows above the door! What's everyone's ACs? 11:31:25 PM Wynn: ((21)) 11:31:30 PM Janis: ((16)) 11:32:55 PM Canto: Nilani? Quint? 11:33:31 PM Quintilian: ((16.)) 11:33:41 PM Quintilian: ((Sorry, I reconfigured my charsheet and couldn't find it.)) 11:34:08 PM Nilani: ((19. Also experiencing charsheet issues.)) 11:34:45 PM Canto: Arrows fly out! Wynn, Janis, and Nilani are hit. 11:35:05 PM Canto: Wynn is hit by two arrows. 9 damage total. 11:35:17 PM Canto: Janis is hit by one. 3 damage. 11:36:12 PM Canto: Nilani is critted. 20 damage. 11:36:53 PM Canto: Quint 11:38:15 PM Quintilian: Quintilian aims a bolt of eldritch energy at an archer. ((10 ranged touch. Guessing that fails to land.)) 11:38:33 PM Canto: Yeah, that goes a bit wide. 11:38:39 PM Canto: Wynn 11:39:30 PM Wynn: Wynn stands, draws her mace, and moves back up to the minotaur. 11:39:53 PM Canto: K! 11:40:30 PM Canto: Janis 11:40:46 PM Janis: ((Any chance I can use that 24 from earlier that Quint put down?)) 11:40:51 PM Canto: Nope. 11:41:17 PM Canto: I am nauseous so EVERYONE SUFFERS. 11:41:17 PM Janis: Janis shoots the two closest, least covered archers. 11:41:32 PM Canto: That would be the two above the door. 11:41:35 PM Janis: ((27, 20)) 11:41:40 PM Canto: One hit. 11:42:03 PM Janis: ((5 DAM)) 11:42:20 PM Canto: Okay! Nilani, you still have your action. 11:42:53 PM Nilani: ((Yeah, I'm skedaddling behind some cover.)) 11:43:15 PM Canto: Okay, you can do so. 11:43:51 PM Canto: but 11:44:30 PM Canto: The Minotaur is large, and kinda in the middle of you all. He'll get an AoO on you if you do more than a five foot move. 11:46:20 PM Nilani: ((Mneeeeeeh... I'll shuffle towards cover, then, but just five feet at a time.)) 11:46:33 PM Canto: Okay. 11:46:48 PM Canto: Rnd 2: Nilani, Minotaur, Archers, Quint, Wynn, Janis 11:46:51 PM Canto: Nilani 11:47:41 PM Canto: now you can scramble to cover. 11:47:51 PM Nilani: Nilani does so! 11:48:16 PM Canto: You still have a standard action. 11:50:50 PM Nilani: ((Can I cast Grease around the Minotaur's feet?)) 11:51:01 PM Canto: Yeah, but it's gonna affect everyone. 11:51:08 PM Canto: So, please do. 11:51:11 PM Canto: It'll be funny. 11:51:23 PM Canto: queues up Yackity Sax 11:52:11 PM Nilani: Ehhh, I'll just Magic Missile whichever of the archers looks bleediest. 11:52:49 PM Canto: Okay! That's the one that Janis hit. Roll damage! You get three at level five. 11:54:07 PM Nilani: (( 8 )) 11:54:08 PM Canto: Okay! you hear a wilhelm scream. 11:54:37 PM Canto: Minotaur 11:55:57 PM Canto: He swings a greataxe at Wynn. His first blow goes wide, but his second hits her square in the midsection, dealing 18 damage. 11:57:06 PM Canto: archers 11:57:32 PM Canto: More arrows fly out! most of them miss, but one wings Quint for 3 damage, and one smacks Janis for 7. 11:57:41 PM Quintilian: Quintilian grunts. 11:57:45 PM Canto: Quint 11:57:51 PM Quintilian: Quintilian fires at an archer again! 11:58:24 PM Quintilian: ((19 ranged touch.)) 11:58:49 PM Quintilian: ((This dice roller is REALLY rolling a lot of 1s.)) 11:59:11 PM Quintilian: ((5 damage if it hits.)) 12:04:30 AM Canto: That does indeeeeed hit. Zap! 12:04:33 AM Canto: Wynn 12:05:47 AM Wynn: Wynn rages and goes for a 1-2 on the minotaur. 12:05:51 AM Canto: Okay! 12:06:02 AM Wynn: ((AC drops to 19 now, asa fyi)) 12:06:34 AM Wynn: ((Are we flanking at all? Or did everyone move back?)) 12:06:50 AM Canto: No one has moved but Nilani. 12:07:00 AM Canto: So I'll say he's flanked. 12:07:19 AM Wynn: ((20, 14. >.<)) 12:07:22 AM Canto: Both hit. 12:07:35 AM Canto: He's frickin huge. 12:07:46 AM Wynn: ((10 dmg)) 12:08:09 AM Canto: Okay! You smack him with the old 1, 2. 12:08:13 AM Canto: Janis 12:08:41 AM Janis: Janis five-foot steps back and fires an arrow at the nearest or most wounded archer 12:08:58 AM Canto: That's the one that Quint zapped. 12:09:01 AM Janis: ((29)) 12:09:04 AM Canto: Hit. 12:09:17 AM Janis: ((6 DAM)) 12:09:28 AM Canto: Another wilhelm scream! 12:10:11 AM Canto: Round 3: Nilani, Minotaur, Archers, Quint, Wynn, Janis 12:10:16 AM Canto: Nilani 12:11:50 AM Nilani: Nilani is now invisible! (If I don't roll a 1 on the spell failure die.) 12:12:20 AM Canto: Nilani dons the One Ring. 12:12:43 AM Nilani: (( only Wraiths can see me now! )) 12:12:57 AM Canto: Minotaur 12:13:19 AM Canto: The minotaur misses Wynn! Twice! 12:14:34 AM Canto: An arrow wizzes harmlessly past Quint! One hits Janis for 8 damage! One shoots at Nilani and misses! WHERE DID SHE GO, WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT 12:14:44 AM Canto: Quint 12:15:41 AM Quintilian: Quintilian ponders. 12:15:53 AM Quintilian: ((Is Janis still right next to the minotaur?)) 12:16:00 AM Janis: ((No)) 12:16:05 AM Janis: ((Five-foot step)) 12:16:05 AM Canto: She took a five foot step back. 12:16:20 AM Quintilian: ((Okay, then I have to stay here to keep Wynn flanking.)) 12:16:42 AM Quintilian: ((20 ranged touch to EB an archer.)) 12:16:47 AM Wynn: ((Eh, it's not that big a bonus in the grand scheme.)) 12:17:03 AM Canto: Yeah, the minotaur is not a hard target. 12:17:30 AM Canto: You can take a five foot step if you want. 12:19:18 AM Canto: And 20 hits, btw. 12:19:37 AM Quintilian: Quintilian does, in that case. 12:19:51 AM Quintilian: ((10 damage!)) 12:20:02 AM Quintilian: ((I thought I rolled already. God I'm out of it tonight.)) 12:20:07 AM Canto: Zaap! AAaaaaaaaaaaaa. 12:20:17 AM Canto: Wynn 12:20:40 AM Wynn: Wynn smash. 12:21:38 AM Wynn: ((Think I added damage wrong last time, but whatever! 27, 26)) 12:21:48 AM Wynn: ((15 damage for both)) 12:22:09 AM Canto: Okay! Two more solid blows. 12:22:13 AM Canto: Janis 12:22:36 AM Janis: ((Can I see anyone else in the doorway?)) 12:22:54 AM Canto: Behind the minotaur, no. 12:23:10 AM Janis: Janis rapid shoots the minotaur! 12:23:28 AM Janis: ((13, 11 this was a horrible plan)) 12:23:48 AM Canto: Yeah, they don't really connect in a signifigant way. 12:24:06 AM Canto: Round 4: Nilani, Minotaur, Archers, Quint, Wynn, Janis 12:24:40 AM Canto: Nilani 12:24:57 AM Nilani: ((Can I slip past the minotaur?)) 12:26:33 AM Canto: Yes. 12:26:46 AM Canto: I rolled a 2 on his notice check. 12:27:40 AM Nilani: ((So, I'm just rolling to check if I crit-fail?)) 12:28:10 AM Canto: Nope, don't bother rolling. you can't autofail on skill checks. 12:28:33 AM Canto: But you get such a massive bonus to stealth with invisiblity, it doesn't matter. 12:29:14 AM Canto: So yes, you can get by him. 12:30:11 AM Canto: Anything else you wanted to do? 12:32:22 AM Nilani: ((That depends on how bleedy Wynn looks. If the bleediness is moderate to severe, I'm going to help her stab the minotaur. If not, I'm going to go mess with the remaining archers.)) 12:32:55 AM Canto: I don't know, she's kinda hard to read behind that armor. 12:33:10 AM Wynn: ((She's not outwardly showing pain yet anyway)) 12:33:29 AM Nilani: ((Archers it is, then!)) 12:33:59 AM Canto: Okay! 12:34:25 AM Canto: Minotaur 12:34:40 AM Canto: He swings his great axe at Wynn! 12:34:50 AM Canto: How many hp do you have, Wynn? 12:36:24 AM Canto: Wynnn? 12:36:57 AM Wynn: ((31 sorry)) 12:37:33 AM Canto: He just did ALL the damage on a crit. 32 pts. 12:37:46 AM Wynn: ((O.O)) 12:38:14 AM Canto: The remaining archers miss! 12:38:26 AM Canto: Quint 12:39:23 AM Quintilian: ... 12:39:36 AM Quintilian: Quintilian steps back toward the minotaur. 12:39:49 AM Canto: K! 12:40:38 AM Quintilian: ((11 on a ranged touch and I'm trying to get between Wynn and the minotaur. Yes, I know how unwise this is, but I don't have a potion, I don't think, so.)) 12:40:49 AM Canto: Yes you do. 12:40:55 AM Quintilian: ((I do?)) 12:41:09 AM Quintilian: Quintilian will ram that sucker down Wynn's throat, then, even if he has to take an AOO to do it. 12:41:10 AM Canto: I gave you like, six healing potions a couple sessions back. 12:41:22 AM Canto: And you have the bag of holding. 12:41:22 AM Quintilian: Quintilian and please don't take that line out of context. 12:41:29 AM Quintilian: ((Oh right!)) 12:41:48 AM Canto: Okay! The minotaur misses his AoO and you can stabilize Wynn. 12:42:01 AM Quintilian: ((8 HP, Wynn! YAY!)) 12:42:31 AM Canto: Well, she was at -1, ,so that just brings her to 0 and she's not dying anymore, right? That's the way it works? 12:42:47 AM Quintilian: ((... no?)) 12:46:12 AM Canto: Okay! Wynn isn't unconscious! But she got knocked out of rage. 12:47:01 AM Canto: Wynn 12:49:52 AM Wynn: Wynn stands and smacks him in da face! ((Or ya know, wherever her mace lands)) 12:50:39 AM Wynn: ((22 to hit, 13 dam)) 12:50:57 AM Canto: He goes down. 12:51:25 AM Canto: The two remaining archers retreat! 12:51:32 AM Canto: End of combat. 12:51:43 AM Quintilian: Quintilian hands Wynn another potion. 12:52:47 AM Wynn: Wynn takes it, drinks it, and plops down on her butt. ((lol.)) 12:53:14 AM Wynn: ((what are those, anyway? d6?)) 12:53:26 AM Canto: 1d8+5. 12:54:16 AM Wynn: Wynn then uses some of her lay on hands on herself.